


Best Friend

by Notmenotthemtwo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Drunkenness, Friendship, Loneliness, Other, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthemtwo/pseuds/Notmenotthemtwo
Summary: Sam realizing he doesn't have a best friend. So he seeks out what friendship really means.





	1. Charlie

Sam was getting restless in the bunker. Usually he didn't mind doing research or hunting, but he was getting bored. He watched at Dean and Cas had their usual bantering. Sam smiled. Even after all these years, Cas was still socially awkward. Dean was shaking his head about what Cas said. Cas overheard something and thought it was exact. Dean said it was just a expression. 

Sam couldn't help but feel jealous. Dean and Castiel had this bond. So did Sam and Dean, but their bond was totally different. The terms soulmates/best friends won't describe them. He sighed and saw Dean giving Sam a worried look.

"Sammy. Are you alright? Everything okay?" Dean asked worried.

"Maybe I should check his temperature." Castiel insisted. 

Sam gets up. 

"I'm fine. Really." Seeing their worried expressions. "I'm going back to my room. I just have a headache." Sam says. He didn't want to say the truth, he was jealous. They were best friends. Sam had none. Yeah Sam and Cas were close, but didn't have the level of closeness that Dean and Castiel had. 

Sam had friends, but racking his brains, he couldn't remember ever having a BFF. The closest he had was Sully, but he was just a child. Thinking about it, he teared up. Maybe Dean was right. Always chasing the girl. Dean was a slut, he slept around. But he was right about Sam. He always wore his heart on his sleeve. He was obsessed with the idea of love. But what about friendship? He had Dean, but a brother is different than a friend. He had Castiel, but he was Dean's best friend. Charlie, Bobby, Jody? No. Bobby and Rufus were best friends. Jody had Donna, but Charlie? Maybe. Why not. He took out his phone and called her.

"Hello?"

"Hey Charlie! What's up?"

"Sam! Good to hear from you! How's things."

"Fine. Charlie, are you busy right now?" 

"Not really. Stevie went out on a hunt to assist her old teammates. I couldn't come because I had to wait for the Internet guy to fix our modem." 

"I was wondering if you want to give for some drinks. Not a date, but to catch up." 

"Sure. Where to." 

Sam was laughing at Charlie's stories. She wasn't the Charlie he knew and loved, but she had a wicked sense of humor. Sam couldn't remember the last time he laughed so hard. 

"That didn't happen." 

"It did! I was stuck on that toilet, no toilet paper and I didn't have a choice. I had to ask a angel to clean me off. She was nice enough to do it. I was clean as a whistle. Poor girl." 

Sam was laughing at the story. Apparently she was using the facilities and angels invaded in her world. She couldn't move because she would have been captured, luckily they were friendly. They were just looking for a weapon. The angel used her grace to clean her up. 

"Oh man. How's things doing now?" 

"I never thought I could find happiness again. Stevie is wonderful. I can see myself growing old with her." Charlie says in a dreamy voice. 

Sam smiled. Charlie 2 deserved it. They ordered more beers and played cheap bar games. Sam and her had fun, they played friendly games with other bar patrons. 

'This was nice.' Sam thought. No hunting, just two friends hanging out. Charlie regrettably had to go, but she said to hang out sometimes. Sam was already planning their next outing. A hunt. He paid for Charlie's Uber since he walked. He was wondering if Charlie and him can become best friends.


	2. Jack

It was weeks before Sam had some time off. He tried planning things with Charlie, but she was always busy. But they talked regularly on the chatrooms on social media. Sam was getting ready to ask for her and him to attend a soccer game together, since she loved soccer, but he was interrupted by Jack.

Knock knock.

"Come in." Sam said answering Charlie's question about guns.

"Sam? I have a favor to ask." Jack said holding up a magazine.

Seeing Jack fidgeting, Sam told Charlie he had to go. Charlie said they can talk tomorrow if she's not busy.

"What's up?"

"I was reading my magazine. Star Wars are saying they are holding a anniversary event. But it is in Orlando. I want to go. But Dean won't take me. Castiel said he would, but he has Heavenly duties. I was wondering. Can you take me?" Jack said in a shy voice.

Star Wars. Sam hasn't seen those movies in years. The last one he saw was the early 2000s ones. But he lost interest after he went to Stanford. Jessica was a fan, although Sam wasn't. But they did go as Luke and Leia Skywalker one Halloween. The looks they got when they held hands. But that was one of the last memories they spent together before she died. It was when they met. 

"Star Wars? Why don't Dean take you. I mean I will, but why doesn't he?"

"He said that was for nerds and neckbeards."

Sam shook his head. It it was Zeppelin, Dean would be wearing the shirts and singing all week. 

"Dean doesn't know anything. I will be glad to take you. When is it?"

A few weeks later they arrive in Orlando. Dean surprisingly came, even though he teased Sam and Jack for dressing up. 

"Dean, you wanted to come. You liked the trilogy more than me as kids." 

"That's just it. Anything after that was junk." Dean argued back. "Besides once I heard the words "road trip, I had to come. Besides can either of you drive with those costumes?"

Sam was dressed as a Storm Trooper and Jack a Jedi Knight. Dean when he saw them teased them like crazy. But he admired the amount of work they put in their costumes. Both Sam and Jack spent a lot of time getting materials and sewing materials together. After two weeks they were done. They looked like they stepped out of the movies. Even Charlie was envious. She had to go help out Bobby but asked them to bring back merch. 

"The costume was worth it. Besides Jack wanted the full experience. He wanted to pretend we are traveling on a important mission." Sam explained. The costume was hot and uncomfortable, but seeing Jack's excited smile was everything.

"Yeah. We are on a important mission. Thanks for coming Dean. How come you didn't dress up?" 

Dean shook his head.

"I'm just a chauffeur for today. Sammy, you owe me. Besides, I have a date. Three in fact."

Figures. Oh well. Dean will always be Dean.

"Okay. We'll be staying at the local cheap motel close to the convention. I'll text you the location. Jack, ready?"

"Yep. I mean. Yes sir. Ready for my mission sir." Jack said in a stern voice. Sam couldn't remember anything about the movie details but played along. After Dean dropped them off, they went inside.

Oh man. So many cosplayers. Sam thought they did a good job on their costumes, but the costumes they seen were far out. Hollywood professional levels. Poor Jack sagged in disappointment. Sam just told him to relax and have fun. 

For the next few hours they walked around. Jack was a excited kid he kept wanting to look around. Sam could barely see through the helmet, but seeing Jack with a bright smile was worth everything. He kept wanting to take pictures. 

"Sam! Look it's Darth Vader. I'm going to ask him for a duel."

"Make sure to ask nicely. Don't be surprised if he says no." Sam warned. 

He watched as Jack shyly asked him for a duel. The guy agreed. When they started, they drew a crowd. Sam laughed as Jack pretended to be Luke's best friend avenging his honor. They were good. Sam prayed to Jack not to hurt him. It was all pretend. Jack was a adult, but a child inside when he saw Jack getting serious about his role. They dueled for a few minutes till security broke them up. After they were done, they shook hands. Jack was glowing when he returned to Sam.

"Did you see me? The guy would have lost if security didn't break us up. Thanks for taking me. Oh! Sam, don't forget to salute Darth Vader."

Sam rolled his eyes behind his helmet. But when "Darth Vader" came close, Sam saluted him in respect. He was happy when he saluted him back. Jack was squirming in excitement.

"That was so cool! Sam buy me a figurine! A real one, not the remakes."

Sam couldn't believe the prices of the figurines. He knew what Jack wanted, but that toy cost a small fortune. He had the money, but it cost him all their travel expenses. But he didn't want to hurt Jack's feelings. So he negotiated with his famous puppy eyes. It kinda worked, but the guy wouldn't budge on the price. But he offered to sell a similar toy but in rougher shape for a discount. Sam agreed. Jack was excited when he got it and hugged Sam.

"Thank you! Thank you! I love it. Where else." 

Sam glowed from the praise. Jack was his son, but was also a good friend. They saw a stage show and signed Jack and him up. They didn't win, but got a vintage poster from the first Star Wars. Sam wanted it, and he knew Dean would too, but seeing Jack's hopeful eyes made him relent.

"Here you go."

"Thanks Sam. I know! Let's buy a frame. We can hang it up in the hallway where our bedrooms are. That way we can all enjoy it." Jack said seeing Sam's expression. He knew Sam. He, Dean and sometimes Castiel watched those movies every once in a while.

"Are you sure? You won it."

"WE won it. Let's go home. I'm hungry." 

"That is very generous of you. Thanks Jack." Sam was pleased. Jack was raised right. 

They went home to the motel, Flamingo Heaven. It had tons of flamingos on everything, but it was cheap. They ordered fried chicken and beer and watched their movies on local cable. After a day they went home. Jack and Sam became even closer, they both loved science fiction. All three, including Charlie played online together. Sam didn't have a best friend yet, but he had family.


	3. Castiel

"The monsters are there. Sam. We need to be careful. Those werewolves are rabid. They have no souls. Amara took them."

Then that means it's dangerous. Let's go." Both Castiel and him carried machetes. They had silver bullets, but they needed to destroy this nest quickly. Dean couldn't come, he was sick with a flu. Jack was watching over him, since Dean refused to be cured with angelic grace. He said he needed his immune sytem strong. 

They tried to be careful, these werewolves already killed ten people. The police thought it was a serial killer and wanted to contact the FBI. Sam and Castiel decided to do the work themselves. The last thing they needed was law enforcement on their hands.

Unfortunately the werewolves caught their scent. They were already waiting and were waiting in ambush. Sam and Castiel were caught off guard. It was Castiel that was caught first, he was jumped by a female wolf. Luckily he used his powers to throw her off him. He cut off her head afterwards.

Sam managed to get out of the way just as he was about to get jumped. He swung the machete towards their heads, missing one, but not the other. Luckily Castiel captured it and killed it. Phew.

"Thanks Cas." 

"We have to get rid of the bodies." So they did, being careful not to leave any evidence behind. Once they were done they went home. 

Dean was still sick, and after Castiel secretly healed him, him, Jack and Sam went and played Monopoly. Castiel sucked, he was bankrupt in less than twenty minutes. 

"I don't understand. I bought the properties, and still lost. I thought real estate was a money maker." Castiel complained. 

"It is also risky. The purpose is to make money. The properties you bought are worthless, you should have bought the railroads." Jack said with a bright smile. Sam had to smile as Castiel looked annoyed. 

"I don't like this game." 

"Okay. Let's play Snakes and Ladders." Sam suggested. He didn't care for Monopoly, Dean always cheated making Sam lose every game growing up. 

This time Jack was trying not to laugh. Cas had the worst luck ever. His piece went down the snake again. Sam looked at Castiel who was looking frustrated. 

"I feel like Job. He did what God told him, and STILL had to suffer. It's like this game is a recreation of that story." 

"Relax Castiel. The purpose is to have fun. Look, there I go." Sam went down seventeen places. "Dammit." This time Cas smiled. 

''Look I rolled a six. Bye Sam." 

They played that game till Jack won. Castiel had fun although he kept losing, and stayed up with Sam after he went to bed. 

They were playing a videogame in Dean's rec room. Racing games Castiel was good at, he was number one in the bunker. 

"Oh man. What? How? You were in last place. How did you beat me?" Sam complained. 

"I never get tired or lose my concentration. There is a reason I'm good. Maybe I should become a race driver in real life." 

"You should. After this thing is over, you should practice with NASCAR." 

"Dean laughed at me. Saying it would be unfair to everyone else. I can concentrate better than anyone." 

Dean. He always had more friends than Sam. He had Lee, Charlie, Kevin, Bobby, Castiel, Crowley, Mom, Dad, and even alternate Charlie and Bobby. Sam couldn't help but tear up. When Cas saw Sam tearing up he asked what's wrong. 

"Nothing. It's getting late. Goodnight Cas." 

Sam went to bed. He hated being jealous. Dean had it all. Women, looks, charm, friendship. What did Sam have. He was a weirdo. He had no chance. He had demon blood inside of him thanks to Azazel. Ruby was a mistake, and worse yet Sam was Lucifer's true vessel. He hated to admit it. He was a loser. Everything he touched was poison. He decided to leave. Not permanently, but a vacation. To discover himself. 

He got up and quickly packed a duffle bag. He put his cell on silent and took out his top secret phone. No one knew about this. No one. He put in cell in his nightstand. Purposely leaving his laptop, he quietly snuck out being careful not to let Castiel know he was leaving. He never slept. He had to be careful, knowing how loud the doors were. He went through the garage, still being careful not to alert anyone. Good thing he had his anti angel symbols on his ribs, but after that mess that was Gadreel, he had gotten a tattoo to be extra careful. He walked down the road towards the gas station and called a taxi. He was going to steal a car and go on a road trip. From there he was heading North. 

"Sam? Come and eat. Breakfast!" Dean knocked. 

Two hours later Dean, Castiel and Jack were on the road. 

"How could you let him go like that?" Dean demanded. Sam almost never left Dean. 

"He said he was going to bed. I didn't think he was going to take off. I called Charlie, she said Sam never called or emailed." 

"Dean. I can't track him. I tried. He even left his computer behind, as well as his phone." Jack tells him. 

Dran was furious. Not at Cas or Jack, but himself. He sensed Sam was depressed, but had no idea why. Dammit! He should have spent more time with Sam. 

'Sammy. Please be okay.' Dean prayed. 

Castiel looked at Dean. He knew why Sam left, but didn't think he'll go through with his plan to run away. He couldn't tell Dean. It would break him. 

"We'll find Sam." 

''He better. He is going to get punched by me." 

Castiel sent Sam a little prayer. 

'Be careful out there.' 

Sam was sleeping but woke up to Cas' voice. 

He didn't answer back, he was scared Castiel will track him down. He was on a bus to Canada. He was going to see a friend.


	4. Evan

Boy it was cool in Alberta. Sam was debating on going to Vancouver but decided against it. The town of High Level was small enough, he figured Dean and Charlie couldn't find him. It was chilly here, obviously it was September, but Sam felt refreshed. He was thinking of going east but not until he talked to his old friend.

He was known as Brady. Sam didn't know why but Chuck brought him back. Sam and Chuck were in talking in a dream. Sam didn't trust Chuck, but he sensed Chuck was being sincere this time. He was exactly the same as he was years ago, when he was just some random guy.

"Chuck. Why am I here? You want to kill us." Sam asked in a distrustful tone. 

Chuck smiled. Not his malicious smile, but a regular smile.

"Sam. I'm not here as 'God,' I'm here as Me. I heard your prayers. You need a friend. Well guess what. Your dreams have come true. There's someone for you. You may recognize him. Your old roommate, Brady."

Brady? Is he serious? Brady is a demon. Or was, before Sam killed him.

"Brady? He killed my girlfriend. He tried to kill us. Tried to end the world. What is this? You want a rerun? Fine. I'll kill that son of a bitch again." Good. Sam needed to kill someone.

Chuck shook His head.

"No. The demon killed Jessica. Brady is innocent. He was already dead when his vessel was possessed. He didn't know anything about your life. I brought him back because you needed him. It's temporary though. Billie hates it when I change the rules." He blew a raspberry. "Anyways. He is living in a small town in Alberta, working in a convenience store. He has no idea he was dead this whole time. He just thought he was burned out from college. Don't bother telling him anything. He won't believe you anyways. He only has a few months to live before he returns to Heaven. Take care Sam."

Sam woke up in a jolt. Brady was innocent? Sam already had his water ready. 

It took Sam a few days to get there. He used his fake ID to get into Canada, it was new. He used the name Morgan Jones. He took Frank's advice and used a generic name, avoiding a rock star alias. He also payed in cash, only using traveler's checks as necessary. He didn't want anyone knowing where Sam was. He needed to find himself. After the bus dropped him off he paid for a cheap room, bartering with the owner to work at the attached bar as a bartender and bouncer to allow him to stay for free. The owner agreed, traveling workers were on their way here to drink and needed help.

Once he was checked in he went to the only convenience store in town to see Brady for himself. When Sam saw him, he was shocked to see how thin and gaunt he looked. As Sam could see, he was bald with no eyebrows. Poor Brady. But Sam was prepared. He had to make sure he wasn't possessed.

Brady was sweeping the floors when the bell jingled. Its been a slow day, but Brady loved days like this. He was so tired these days. When he turned around he was in disbelief. Sam Winchester? The last time they spoken was freshman year. His mind was blank after that. Needless to say, he missed Sam's friendship. He smiled at Sam.

"Sam? Is that you?"

Sam had no words. Brady. It was 100% Brady. Sam knew it. He was still doing the tests, but no way was he going to be mean to Brady. He greeted Brady in a friendly but guarded tone.

"Hey Brady. How's things."

"That's it? Give me a hug." They hug. Brady felt something cold, but it was probably Sam's watch. 

Sam teared up seeing his ex-college roommate. Brady was so thin. His body was strong and robust when Sam and Dean invaded that facility, now he was just a skeleton. Sam was careful hugging Brady, especially with the silver touching him.

"Damn Sammy." Brady was the only other person that was allowed to call him Sammy, except for Dean and his parents. Brady was one of his closest friends in college. They were close, they always studied hard together. He even introduced Jessica to Sam. His girlfriend was roommates with Jessica. "You look so good. Damn." He stood back to admire Sam. Sam stood still as Brady looked him over. "Wow. You changed. You look like a man now."

"You look good Brady."

"Bull. I look like shit. Prostate cancer. The doctors gave me six months. Maybe it was a good thing I dropped out of Stanford. I was most likely blacked out drunk or drugged out this whole time. I returned home to Canada to live out my last days. My parents live here. Are you alone? Or is your dad and brother around?" Brady asked. Sam wanted to answer, but he still couldn't trust Brady. He took out his flask.

"I'm alone. Brady, do want a drink? I know you quit, it...." Brady gulped the whisky/holy water. 

"Ah. That's the stuff. I'm dying. A drink of whisky is not gonna kill me. Not bad, but the drink is kinda weak." Sam smiled. It was Brady. But yet it wasn't. As they talked Sam felt sad. He finally sees his friend again and he was dying. He didn't know if he wanted to hate Chuck or thank him for having closure. Brady was a true friend back then. Sam wished Brady and him never met. He could have been married and living out his dream as a doctor. Not getting possessed.

"Brady. Are you happy?"

"Happy? Honestly, I am. These last two years were a blessing. I was most likely homeless, drugged out of my mind. I woke up in the alley behind me. There I was rescued by the most beautiful woman I ever met. Her father owns this store. He offered me a job. Her name is Pamela. She took me to a local hospital, my parents found me and were crying that I was alive. I was sent to rehab. I cleaned up, married Pam and living out my final days in contentment. Sam. If it wasn't for you, I would have never saw my parents again."

"Me? What did I do?" Sam was mystified.

"While you attending classes, I seen your brother and your dad. They were always checking up on you. Every month they came to campus making sure to check up on you. It was your dad that kept paying for your meal plans. I never told you, I was estranged from my parents. I ran away from home to be doctor instead of working at my dad's oil rig. I took off the day I turned eighteen and never looked back. Seeing John and Dean made me realize that I missed my parents."

Dad did that? Sam had no idea. He wondered how his meals kept getting paid off. All this time he thought his dad hated him. Sam teared up. He quickly pushed the feelings down.

"Anyways. Do you want to come over for dinner? I want to introduce you."

"Sure. I have to work at nine, but I love to visit." Sam was starving. He thanked Chuck for letting him see Brady.

Sam was enjoying the meal Brady's mom made. Meatloaf. He hadn't had a proper meal in a long time. Both of his parents were religious, but not in a extreme way. Pamela, Brady's wife was a bigger girl, but super smart and intelligent. Sam liked her immediately. He saw how much her and Brady loved each other. 

"So you and Brady were college roommates in freshman year?" Nancy, Brady's mom asked.

"Yes ma'am. He was always working hard. He motivated me to keep studying."

"What were you studying Sam?" Pamala asked.

"Law."

"Did you ever finish?" David, Brady's dad asked.

"No sir. My dad needed me. The family business. He needed my help. It was my brother that picked me up."

"So you never went back? That's too bad. How is your dad's business now?"

"My dad. He died. He died of a stroke." Sam pained him to say that. He knew his dad was okay, but what he went through to get there. At least him and mom were together again. "My brother and I, we took over."

David and everyone looked at Sam with sympathy. 

"I'm sorry. Losing a parent is tough. But I'm glad you and your brother are talking again." Brady says. Sam smiled back. Brady was the only one, other than Jess that knew about his family. Thankfully not the business. When the doorbell rang, Nancy got up.

"I'll get that. Pamela, can you get the pies?''

Hearing the word 'pie,' Sam was tempted to call Dean. But he didn't. He wasn't ready. When he saw who walked in he was surprised. Evan? He hasn't seen him since he was thirteen.

Him and Evan were close friends when they were kids. He was one of Pastor Jim's foster kids. He and Sam became close while Dean was hunting. Unlike Dean, he believed in Sam's dreams for college. He knew what Sam did for a living, but never judged him for it. They were really good friends for six months. He was the only true friend Sam ever had. So much so Dean got jealous and tried sabotaging Sam and Evan'a friendship. When Sam moved away, they vowed to write each other. Sam wrote back everyday. But Evan's letters never came. Everytime Sam checked his PO box, it was empty. Dean told him to forget about him. He would never understand what they did for a living. A heartbroken Sam forgot about Evan. Now seeing him in person Sam didn't know what to say.

Evan greeted everyone, and seeing Sam, his eyes lit up.

"Winchester. Holy shit. After all this time. Come here." They shake hands. 

Pamela spoke up. 

"You two know each other?"

Evan looked so different. The last time Sam saw him, he was a scrawny kid with a mop of blond hair. Now as a grown man, he was tall and muscular like Dean. His hair was long, and was wearing a cowboy hat. Sam could see the anti possession tattoo on him.

"Are you a hunter?" Sam asked.

"Yep. Been huntin' as long as you. Pamela's my cousin. My parents were hunters." He gave Sam a sly nod. Sam knew it. Evan was always curious about hunting. No wonder he never questioned Sam about his whereabouts whenever Pastor Jim was training Sam and Dean. Evan was most likely hunting as well during that time. As he sat down, it was like things never changed. Except that Brady, his parents and wife were there. They traded hunting stories, being careful to censor certain events. 

Later that night Evan and Sam were talking in the bar Sam was working in. 

"Winchester. Damn. I been following the news. You and Dean sure went around."

"Yep. First demons. Than leviathans, then Lucifer, then The Darkness and now God. I been busy."

Evan let out a low whistle.

"Damn and here I thought my huntin' was bad. So what brings you here to Alberta?"

"Honestly, i don't know. It was like I was called here. You know about Brady?"

"Yep. I been watchin' him. Brady is a good man. He didn't deserve any of this shit." 

"No he didn't. Evan. I have to ask. Why didn't you write me back. I been waiting for your letters. Dad, Dean and I. We stayed in that town for a year."

"What are you talkin' about. I wrote you letters everyday. I always got yours, but I after two months I figured you didn't want to talk to me. I got every one of my letters back in a parcel. Return to sender. It said."

"What! Dean. Son of a..." Sam was furious. All that time, someone cared. When he cried to Dean about having no friends, Dean just told him to toughen up and stop being a wimp. He was always possessive of Sam. Asshole. "Evan. It was my brother. He said it was weak to have friends. All three of us shared a mailbox. I always wondered why he always insisted on checking the mail. Evan. I'm sorry."

"Nothin' to apologize for. I met Dean. He hated that you and I were close. Remember Holly and Gwen?"

"Yep. Seventh grade dance." They traded stories all night. It was like they never stopped talking. 

Meanwhile Dean was getting frustrated on not finding Sam. He was smart. He didn't use any of his fake IDs or credit cards. It was like he was a ghost. Dean was getting worried. What the hell was going on in Sam's head? Dean wished he knew.

"Sam!" Evan threw the shotgun at Sam. 

"Thanks Evan." He shot the ghost. "We have to find Its remains. Otherwise the ghost will never stop haunting." 

Three months have passed since Sam ran away. He missed his family and friends, but was still angry at Dean for driving Evan away. He and Evan rekindled their friendship, and he, Evan and Brady became BFFs. Brady knew what they did for a living, but was surprisingly supportive. He was getting weaker and both Evan and Sam refused leave town for work. They needed to be close to Brady. Brady was getting sicker and sicker, and Sam refused to abandon him again. He even got Brady a anti possession tattoo as well. All three got matching tattoos on their arms, a Triskelion, to represent never ending friendship. 

Once they found the grave they went home. Sam still worked at the bar but moved out of the motel. He and Evan became roommates, it was on the Johnson's property. They needed to stay close by since Brady was getting more ill than anticipated. 

Evan and Sam were on a case just a few miles away when Pamela called. Brady was rushed to the hospital. He fainted. Both Sam and Evan abandoned the hunt and rushed to the hospital. When they arrived, Brady's parents told them Brady's cancer was mutating quickly and he may not make it through the weekend. Sam wanted to cry. He knew Heaven existed, but Brady was a innocent. Pamela was sobbing. His parents were devastated, and Evan was crying openly. When the doctor came he told them the bad news. 

"I'm afraid we did all we could. Brady. He is comfortable, and we are going to move him to hospice. I'm sorry." 

"Thanks doctor." Sam says. He walked up to Brady. "Its okay. Thanks for being my friend. Thanks for Jessica, thanks for forcing me to not give up. Thanks for being a true friend." 

Brady died two days later. Sam was determined not to cry, but he couldn't help the tears. The funeral was full of mourners, Brady was well liked in his hometown. His parents opted for a cremation, they knew Brady wanted to leave no body behind. Sam and Evan secretly salted the body the night before. 

Once the service ended, Sam, Evan and a few of Brady's friends carried the coffin. It had no body, the ashes were inside. They were going to bury the remains in the Johnson's family plot. After Brady was buried, Sam and Evan looked up and saluted Brady. 

"Say hi to Jess." Sam says looking up. 

"Brady. Party hard up there, we'll be seeing you someday." Evan waved. 

After they hug Pamela and Brady's parents, both Evan and Sam went to Brady's parents house. They were leaving town, both needed to move on. They stayed a extra week to help the Johnson's and once they cleaned the apartment garage, they hugged all three of Brady's loved ones before saying goodbye. Pamela thanked them for being there for Brady, she said he hadn't smiled in so long. He said their friendship was the second best thing that happened to him. Coming home and meeting Pamela was the first. Once the hugs were given, both Sam and Evan hit the road, but not before wiping out the rugaru who was terrorizing the town. 

Dean pulled up to the Johnson's farm. Castiel and Jack wanted to go with Dean, but Dean needed to be there to see Sam alone. 

Three weeks passed since Brady died and Sam and Evan left. It was chance that Dean found Sam. It was Charlie that found Brady's obituary. 

"Dean! I found Sam." Charlie was worried about Sam as well. He never checked or answered any of Charlie's emails. She agreed to help Dean find Sam. He's been worried sick. He even stopped hunting, which was a first for Dean, not including that time Sam died and went to Hell. Instead he was obsessively looking for Sam. No demon wanted to deal, besides God always destroyed them once Dean summoned one. 

When Dean saw the name Dean was in disbelief. Brady was alive? As Dean read it, he was surprised Brady was back. Apparently he was suffering from amnesia the entire time he was supposedly missing. As Dean read he entire thing, he found a name he hadn't seen in years. Evan. So Sam found his childhood friend. Dean knew Sam found out what Dean did. 

Dean was seventeen when Sam got sent to Pastor's Jim's. Since Dean was practically an adult, he was usually with John or Bobby hunting. Without Dean there, Evan and Sam became close. When Dean came to pick up Sam, he couldn't help but feel jealous of Sam and Evan's friendship. It was like Dean didn't exist. Sam said hi to Dean, and him and Evan took off to hang out. 

Dean was getting more and more annoyed. Sam turned down Dean's request to go hunting. He said he rather be a normal teenager. He called John, and John demanded that Sam come home. Smug, he gave Sam the phone. Sam was crying when he hung up. He told Evan he had to leave. Even though Dean thought Evan was a jerk, he pushed the guilt down when they hugged. 

Dean made sure he intercepted Evan's letters. He thought Sam would abandon Dean and John if they continued their friendship. He collected all of Evan's letters and sent them back in a parcel. Basically telling Evan to fuck off. He kept an eye on the mailbox, but Evan never wrote back. A lot of good that did Dean, Sam ran away anyways. 

After he finished talking to Brady's widow, he knew that they went East.


	5. Dean

"Rest in peace." Evan says after cutting the vampire's head. Sam and Evan were somewhere in Ontario. They finished their hunt in northern Manitoba, and came here when the nest moved. They were on the road for two months. 

Since Brady's death, Sam and Evan traveled east. They changed IDs often, just in case. Plus Sam didn't want Dean finding him. Sam wasn't ready to come home. Not yet. Besides Evan was good company, he and Sam whenever they weren't hunting, were partying up. After the hunt ended, both went home to their motel, the Forest Stay. Typical dump, but cheap.

Right now Sam was watching in amusment as Evan was flirting with the bartender. Evan was a good looking guy, but unlike Dean, didn't sleep around. He said meaningless sex was like cold leftovers. Satisfies the appetite, but doesn't fill you up. 

Sam agreed with that. He had sex, but always after making sure he had a connection. Except for Ruby and crazy Becky, all of his one night stands and relationships were meaningful. Thinking about Eileen, Sam wondered if he and Eileen could be together. Their relationship was still early, but Sam was ready to take the next step. He never told anyone, that he was looking at rings. He discussed it with Evan and he told Sam to follow his heart. He himself was ready to settle down, he said after he was done his road trip, he was heading back to Alberta and asking his hunter girlfriend Alyssa to marry him. 

"To Evan. Good luck." Sam says saluting Evan. 

"I don't need luck. Alyssa will say yes. To Sam. May he find what he's looking for."

"To Brady. Knowing him, he is playing chess with Ash."

"To Bobby. To Rufus, to everyone. Cheers." They drink their beers. 

They got drunk and went home, unaware Dean was waiting for Sam. 

Once Sam opened the door, he fell in the bushes as Dean punched him.

"Hey Sammy."

Evan seeing Dean, made a excuse he was going for a walk. 

"New rule. Don't you ever runaway from home again. What the hell Sam! You were gone for six months! No calls, no emails. What the fuck is going on with you!" Dean yelled.

Sam's face was sore. He seen Dean angry at him before, but this was a side Sam never seen. Sam was scared. Not even John scared him that much. Not even Lucifer.

"Dean I..."

"No! Don't I don't want to hear it. You want to leave fine. But don't you ever come back again." Dean was furious. All the times Sam ran away, he always came back. But this, this was unforgivable.

Sam was drunk, but he was rubbing his cheek. 

"I ran because of you. Mr Perfect. Dad's favorite. Bobby's favorite, Mom's. Don't forget everyone else." Sam said in pent up annoyance. ''Who do they call for. You. Who does Jack and Cas call first. You. It doesn't matter. You are a good hunter. You know what I am, a bookworm. Even girls go to you even though you toss them away like tissue." Sam spits. Dean was stunned. He expected Sam to argue back. Sam continued. "All I am is a researcher. Why do you get all the friends. Even Ketch liked you better than me. He took you out for wine tasting. Neither one of you invited me, you just left." Sam wanted to cry, but he had to get it off his chest. "For once I left to find someone that likes me for me. Evan. You destroyed his letters. Brady, Jess. They both died because of you. For once, can I get a break?" Sam stormed off leaving Dean's mouth hanging open. He didn't drive, he was drunk. He jogged towards the local playground to cry. He didn't know where Evan was, he just wanted to be alone. 

Dean found him a few minutes later sobbing on the bench. Dean didn't say a word. He just held Sam as he cried. Sam sobbed on Dean's chest. He was six years old again with no friends. Dean had no idea Sam felt that way. But was wise enough not to say a word. He just took Sam back to the motel. There was a note from Evan, he said he spending the night at a fellow hunter's place. After Dean undressed Sam, Sam fell asleep. Dean stayed up all night watching Sam. 

It was hours before Sam woke up. Dean didn't sleep, he stayed up all night drinking coffee. He felt like crying when Sam's words came back to him. Everything Sam said was true. He did get the girls. He was first on everyone's list. Their parents called Dean first. Even Cas and Jack hung out with Dean more often. The part about Ketch, they didn't think Sam wanted to come. Sam hated Ketch. Then the part about Evan, Brady and Jess. Dean wanted to punch something. He just wanted to protect Sam. 

Sam woke up seeing Dean. His words last night haunted Sam. 

"Dean I...." 

"No. You were right. I was an asshole. I did so much shit over the years. You didn't deserve any of it. Sam. I'm so sorry." Dean teared up. 

Sam shook his head. 

"I didn't mean any of it. I was just drunk." 

"Drunken words are often the raw truth. Bobby said it himself." 

"Bobby was a wise man. Dean, can you forgive me?" 

"No. I deserve it. All of it. It was all me. That thing with Evan, I was jealous. All our lives it was just us. Then Evan came along, and it was like I didn't exist. It was like you had someone, a friend. I was always busy with Dad. All that pressure put on me, at least you could be yourself. I was a jerk. And a slut. I had friends, but you are my best friend. There's Cas, Jack, Benny, Charlie, Kevin, even Crowley. But you were the first. Even though I was older, you were the only one that knew my secrets. You never judged. Sam I got scared when you ran away to Flagstaff. Then Stanford. Then now. I wish you opened up to me." 

Sam didn't know what to say. He was always open with Dean, but didn't open up this time. The moment was over when Evan knocked. Dean answered it. 

Evan came in carrying coffees. 

''Hi. Is it okay?" 

Dean smiled warmly at Evan. 

"My coffee is cold. Come inside." 

After Sam reintroduced Evan to Dean, they went out for breakfast. They filled Dean on everything they went through those last few months. Dean hearing about Brady gave his condolences. So Brady was dead when he got possessed. Poor guy. When they showed their tattoos, Dean got jealous. He remarked that they needed tattoos too. Sam remarked that they did. Their shoulder tattoos. 

"No. Those are a given. Team Free Will. Cas and Jack can't get tattoos, their grace will heal it. But us, we need a family crest. Any ideas?" Dean asked. Evan was cool, Dean liked him immediately, he apologized for hiding his letters. Evan said he kept them. He handed them to Sam. 

"I sent you twenty bucks for your birthday. I know you wanted to get that book. Guess you never got it." 

Sam was touched getting those letters. 

"I bought that book. Dean shoplifted it for me. I felt guilty and paid for a copy. Then I returned it. The owner was confused, but all I said was honesty was the best policy. So much for that. Dean and I as hunters, we did many shady things. Evan, I still have your letters. They are hidden in my room." 

After they talked they paid for the bill. Dean was tired and went to take a well deserved sleep. Evan and Sam left Dean alone. They decided to see a movie. Sam left Dean a note, they were heading home the next day. 

Evan thanked Sam for being there. Sam thanked Evan for being there for Brady. Sam silently thanked Chuck for bringing them back together. They hugged and swore to write back and see one another on occasion. Then they both agreed to be in each other's weddings. They made a friendly bet, that whomever had a son first, named him after their best friend. Then Sam watched him drive off. 

Dean and Sam went home. They didn't get matching tattoos, but they each got a bracelet. Cas and Jack got one too. It was etched with a silver infinity symbol shape like a square. No beginning and no end. They did what they had to till they all separated. 

Tragedy struck. First Castiel died. Then after they defeated Chuck, Jack disappeared. Then Dean in that barn. Sam was devastated. After Dean was put to rest, Sam took Miracle, Dean's dog and left the bunker forever. He called Evan and Evan gave his condolences. They talked for awhile, and Sam promised to attend Evan's wedding. 

Sam married Eileen and Sam named his firstborn after his best friend, Dean. Evan named his son Brady. Their sons became close and became brothers. They swore to never be apart ever. 

When Evan died, Sam was devastated. He was killed in a rodeo accident. His wife told Sam he died doing what he loved. Sam said the same thing. Dean died hunting. At the end of Sam's life, Dean Jr came to see him off. Brady Jr came to say his goodbyes the day before. 

"You can go now." 

Sam smiled. His best friends were waiting.


End file.
